


La voz de los sueños

by MissBlackRaven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Complete, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Two Shot, lawzo, lawzopalabanda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: Zoro queda mortalmente herido y nadie cree poder salvarlo exepto Trafalgar Law.





	1. Inconsciente

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este iba a ser un one shot pero me quedó algo largo así que va a ir en dos partes. Esta es una especie de introducción y luego el desenlace lo voy a subir entre mañana y pasado. (Allí estará todo el lemon y esas cosas que sé que esperan)  
> Este trabajo es parte del desafío del grupo "LawZo Pa' la banda" Espero que les guste.

La voz de los sueños

El ligero zumbido de las luces blancas se dejaba oír en la sala que los médicos de guardia usaban para descansar. Recostado sobre una de las delgadas literas, un cirujano se relajaba con un pesado tomo de anatomía sobre el pecho. Por suerte para él, había sido un día tranquilo en el hospital Central del distrito East Blue y ahora sólo restaba contar los últimos minutos para poder retirarse a dormir en una cama real.

Mientras se acomodaba estirando sus piernas, sintió el vibrar de su localizador en el bolsillo de su ambo y suspirando lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba. Su actitud cambió de inmediato. Se enderezó en un rápido movimiento y abandonó su libro en el suelo, lo llamaban de la sala de emergencias, eso no podía ser bueno. Tomó la bata blanca que había dejado en el borde de la litera y se la fue colocando a medida que salía de allí a toda velocidad y una preocupante expresión se adueñaba de su rostro.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias se encontró con el bullicio habitual, gente esperando en los incómodos asientos para ser atendida, médicos y enfermeras corriendo por todo el lugar y el inquietante pero continuo sonido de las ambulancias. —Doctor Trafalgar, por aquí -una enfermera lo llamaba desde uno de los compartimientos. Dentro encontró a los especialistas trabajando a toda velocidad sobre un paciente que yacía inconsciente con un corte transversal sobre su pecho.

  * ¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó acercándose para analizar la situación.



—Laceración en pecho y abdomen, sangrado masivo, pulso inestable, presión sesenta sobre treinta y bajando —dijo uno de los médicos a cargo. —Va a estar muerto en minutos si no podemos cerrar esa herida, con tanta sangre no puedo ver de dónde proviene la hemorragia.

—Empaquen las heridas lo mejor que puedan —dijo finalmente el cirujano. —llévenlo al quirófano lo antes posible.

—No podrá resistir la anestesia, está demasiado débil, si el corte llega hasta su corazón no…

—No podemos saber eso hasta que no lo tenga en mi mesa —Trafalgar se veía decidido. —llévenlo, ahora.

 

Luego de más de ocho horas en el quirófano, Law se comenzaba a quitar los guantes y el barbijo. El cansancio que había logrado suprimir durante la operación comenzaba a regresar con toda su fuerza, enmarcando sus agudos ojos grises con profundas ojeras en su complexión trigueña. De todos modos, quiso ser él quien le diera la noticia a quienes estuvieran acompañando al paciente. Respiró profundo y tomó la ficha del pie de la camilla y salió rumbo a la sala de espera donde encontró un colorido grupo de personas con expresiones amargas intentando contenerse y darse apoyo.

—Familiares de -pausó para leer el nombre en la ficha. —Zoro Roronoa.

Al instante, todo el grupo lo rodeaba preguntando qué había pasado y como se encontraba el paciente hasta que una mujer morena y muy alta logró que hicieran silencio y escucharon el parte médico.

—El corte era profundo pero no llegó a comprometer ningún órgano principal, había una leve laceración en una arteria lo que provocó la gran hemorragia -todos lo miraban fijamente, se notaba la preocupación en el ambiente. —Afortunadamente pudimos detener el sangrado y cerrar la herida, por lo pronto el Señor Roronoa permanecerá en el área de cuidados intensivos para monitoreo de su evolución.

La mayoría de los presentes respiraron aliviados. — ¿Qué dijo? ¡No entendí nada! ¿Cómo está Zoro? —Preguntó un hombre joven que miraba a sus compañeros aún preocupado.

—Luffy tranquilo —dijo otro acompañante aún más joven que el anterior pero con una expresión muy seria en sus enormes ojos marrones. —Dijo que Zoro estará bien pero ahora deberá descansar.

Al escuchar la calmada explicación, Luffy sonrió y comenzó a preguntar cuándo podría ver a su amigo. Los demás se encargaron de explicarle que no podría por un tiempo mientras el más pequeño se dirigía al cirujano. —Disculpe ¿Usted realizó la operación? —preguntó con timidez.

—Así es.

—Quiero darle las gracias por su trabajo, yo… Realicé los primeros auxilios pero… Pensé que… —Law lo interrumpió extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

—Tranquilo, sin sus primeros auxilios no hubiera podido llegar hasta el hospital, fue un buen trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, aunque eso no me hace feliz —respondió el joven abochornado.

Law les indicó luego en qué sala podrían encontrar a Zoro y les comentó que permanecería en un coma inducido hasta que la herida hubiera cicatrizado un poco y no fuera peligroso moverse. Hubo más de una cara larga cuando Trafalgar les dijo que sólo uno de ellos podría quedarse en la sala a cuidarlo y que los demás podrían regresar en horas de visita, siempre de a uno.

Así fue como todos se retiraron a descansar dejando a la morena en el hospital, haciéndole prometer que llamaría ante cualquier eventualidad.

El cirujano podría haberse marchado a su casa luego del informe pero decidió quedarse. Así descubrió que la morena se llamaba Robin y que, según su declaración, el corte se había producido practicando kendo. Law no tenía idea sobre la práctica de ese deporte pero podía asegurar que el corte había sido producido por una espada. Decidió que al menos por el momento, creería en las palabras de esa enigmática mujer.

Un par de días fueron pasando y Law cada vez se sentía más a gusto con el bullicioso grupo de amigos del paciente, sobre todo porque lo trataban como si llevaran años de conocerlo. Tal vez esa fue una de las razones por las que una noche en la que nadie podía quedarse en el hospital, él se ofreciera a pasar la noche junto a la cama de Zoro. Todos confiaron en él y se fueron a descansar, sabían que su amigo estaba casi fuera de peligro pero nadie mejor para cuidarlo que el cirujano que le salvó la vida ¿Verdad?

Law no tenía guardia esa noche, por lo que podría quedarse allí contemplando al espadachín respirar durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar largas noches en vela y de alguna manera deseaba pasar el rato en silencio con su paciente, aunque no fuera algo habitual en su rutina.

A decir verdad, poco había sido como de costumbre desde que Roronoa había aparecido en la sala de emergencias, mucho más cerca del arpa que de la guitarra. Luego de haber detenido la hemorragia, Law se percató de las atractivas facciones de su paciente. Parecía tener alguna ascendencia japonesa pero su cabello era verde, natural como pudo comprobar, una fascinante anomalía genética. Sus impresionantes músculos no solo servían como espectáculo para la vista, sino que seguramente le habían salvado la vida deteniendo el avance del corte sobre su pecho.

Law no podía dejar de pensar en él, por eso se sentó junto a su cama a observar cómo su pecho se elevaba con cada respiración. Revisó todos los monitores que controlaban sus signos vitales y dándole una ojeada a la planilla suspiró. —Parece que está en buenas manos Señor Roronoa —dijo cruzando los brazos y estirando sus larguísimas piernas. —Tuviste suerte de que estuviera aquí —continuó el cirujano. —La mayoría de los médicos no arriesgarían su promedio de éxitos por alguien tan herido como tú. Por suerte a mí eso me importa muy poco.

Trafalgar notó que el ceño de Zoro estaba algo fruncido a pesar de permanecer en un coma farmacológico. — ¿Siempre te ves tan serio? —preguntó al silencio. —O algo te está molestando… veamos —Law se puso de pie revisando alrededor, pero todo parecía estar de la mejor manera posible. La expresión de Zoro sólo cambió cuando su cuerpo le dio reparo de la luz de tubo que iluminaba desde el techo. Law sonrió dejando que sólo una de sus comisuras se levantaran y apagó la luz, dejando que la habitación se envolviera en una tenue penumbra silueteada por las luces provenientes del pasillo. Con el rostro relajado Zoro se veía aún más atractivo. Incluso en la penumbra, Law podía distinguir cada uno de sus rasgos, la fuerte línea de la mandíbula y esos ojos cerrados que contenían el secreto de su color e intensidad.

—Tus amigos son… especiales, pero te envidio de alguna manera —comenzó a decir el cirujano. —Se nota que tienen un vínculo muy especial, yo lo tenía con alguien pero falleció hace tiempo —Trafalgar suspiró. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando estas cosas.

La noche transcurrió en calma, Law se ocupó de cambiar los sueros de Zoro y asegurarse de que se encontrara cómodo. Sin saber por qué, acabó contándole gran parte de su vida, incluso detalles que prefería no hacer de conocimiento público, había algo en la privacidad de esa habitación y en el aura que emanaba del paciente que hacía que el médico bajara todas sus defensas y se sintiera cómodo a su lado.

Durante los días que siguieron, Law se aseguró de pasar por la habitación de Zoro cuantas veces pudo, a veces para comprobar la cicatrización de su herida, otras para conversar, por más extraño que sonara conversar con un hombre en coma. Una noche en la que un joven de tez oscura y prominente nariz quedó a cargo del turno nocturno, Law pasó a ver como se encontraban y notó al hombre cansado. —Si quieres puedes descansar un rato en la sala de guardia, yo le haré compañía —ofreció el cirujano. Dando las gracias y bostezando, Usopp se retiró a descansar un momento dejándolos a solas.

Law se sentó en el borde de la cama, con infinito cuidado de no mover ni dañar nada. —Veo que estás mejorando muy rápido —comentó mirando la ficha. —Si sigues así muy pronto te harán despertar. No sé si hubiéramos podido conocernos en otro lugar, pero me alegra haber podido verte aunque sea una vez en la vida.

Law miró hacia los párpados cerrados de Zoro, con tanta intensidad que podría haberles ordenado que se abrieran y no podrían haberlo evitado. —La verdad es que me encantas —Law se acercó hasta alinear su rostro con el del paciente y con gran suavidad presionó su frente contra la de él estirando sus labios en una agridulce sonrisa. —Despierta pronto, Zoro.

 

Al día siguiente, mientras el cirujano hacía sus rondas, descubrió que un gran bullicio provenía de la habitación de Roronoa. Ya les había dicho en múltiples oportunidades a todos que debían guardar silencio pero parecía que el mismísimo concepto de esa palabra era incomprensible para la mayoría. —Bueno, bajen la voz que los pacientes necesitan descansar —dijo con el ceño fruncido apareciendo en la puerta.

—Lo siento Doc. Parece que mis amigos están demasiado felices.

La voz no le resultó conocida, en una inspección más minuciosa del cuarto Law descubrió que esa voz grave y rasposa provenía del paciente que no solo se veía saludable, sino además le estaba dedicando una pícara sonrisa. —Está bien, solo traten de hablar más bajo —no sabía que decir, así que se decidió por emprender la huida. —Me alegra verlo recuperado Señor Roronoa —dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. No sabía que estaba haciendo, solo era un paciente, pero Law temía que en algún lugar de su inconsciente esa persona recordara los secretos que le había confiado mientras descansaba.

 

Por su parte, a Zoro le resultó de lo más extraña la manera en la que el médico había cambiado de actitud en un instante y apenas éste se hubo retirado de la sala, Zoro se encontró deseando que regresara. No tenía idea por qué, nunca antes había visto al sujeto, no había motivo para que sus reflejos le pidieran ir tras él. De todos modos apenas intentó moverse un dolor en el pecho comenzó a invadirlo y hasta allí llegaron sus deseos de salir de la cama.

No se necesitó mucho tiempo para que el fuerte físico de Zoro comenzara a regenerarse casi por completo, convenciendo a los médicos de que le dejaran terminar de recuperarse en casa. Durante la última entrevista con su doctor de cabecera, Zoro pidió hablar con el hombre que le había salvado la vida. —De ser posible, quisiera hablar con el cirujano que me operó —dijo sintiéndose algo abochornado. —Quisiera… darle las gracias.

—Claro, déjeme llamarlo.

Tras unos segundos de conversación telefónica el doctor le informó a un ansioso Zoro que su encuentro no sería posible. —Lo lamento pero el doctor Trafalgar está ocupado de momento, pero me aseguraré de que reciba tu agradecimiento.

Ante la negativa de poder ver al cirujano, el cuerpo de Zoro se paralizó, no le dio tiempo a pensar en los motivos ya que una puntada intensa se instaló en su pecho. Su rostro mostraba evidencias de su dolor y tuvo que llevar una mano al pecho para poder contenerlo. El médico se precipitó a atenderlo pero asumió que eran dolores residuales de la cirugía por lo que le prescribió analgésicos un poco más fuertes y le pidió que intentara descansar y no realizar ningún esfuerzo físico.

Al salir del hospital, Franky y Robin lo llevaron de regreso a su apartamento, dónde luego de subir los 5 pisos que lo separaban de la entrada de calle, encontró una pequeña fiesta sorpresa por su recuperación. En verdad se sentía muy agradecido por las personas que tenía en su vida pero al ver a todos sus seres queridos reunidos por él no pudo evitar sentir algo de soledad, como si recordara algo que se mantenía nublado en su memoria. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento y ver cómo robarle cerveza a Sanji que había hecho una tonelada de comida, aunque dijera que con desgano, en su honor.

Mientras disfrutaban de la cena, Luffy comenzó a narrar lo que había pasado luego de que Zoro quedara inconsciente por el corte y la pérdida de sangre. —Zoro estaba partido en dos ¡Se le veían las tripas y había sangre por todos lados! —Sanji lo interrumpió con un golpecito.

  * ¡No son temas para hablar con la comida, incomodas a las damas!



Las damas en cuestión no pudieron evitar reír con el comentario del chef, pero Luffy prosiguió con su historia. —Y hubieras visto al cirujano que te emparchó, era tan serio y genial, todos decían que ya estabas de camino a la morgue pero él te pudo arreglar…

Las palabras animadas de Luffy murieron en sus labios cuando vio que Zoro se tomaba el pecho con fuerza e intentaba a duras penas respirar. El espadachín no podía prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía que sus amigos se estaban moviendo y hablando pero no podía escucharlos. Recuerdos de esa noche en el sótano del bar, peleando clandestinamente contra uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo. Había sido tán iluso al pensar que podía ganarle. Pero eso no importaba ahora, estaba bien, le quedaría una cicatriz pero seguiría viviendo. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa abrumadora angustia tomando poder sobre él? Esa puntada en el pecho que no le daba tregua, como si extrañara una parte de él que jamás supo que tenía.

Sintió un cambio de perspectiva y supo que lo habían recostado sobre alguna superficie, podía escuchar la voz de Chopper, llena de preocupación que pedía que lo llevaran al hospital de urgencia. No supo en qué momento perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó en una cama de hospital, las luces estaban bajas y solo una persona lo acompañaba. — ¿Qué pasó Robin? —preguntó con la voz agrietada.

—Tuviste dolores en el pecho y te dejaron en observación, pero no encuentran nada que pudiera estar ocasionándolos —respondió la morena.

Zoro suspiró y se recostó sobre la cama dejándose engullir por la penumbra de sus ojos cerrados. —Descansa —escuchó decir a su amiga mientras encontraba un poco de tranquilidad entre sueños.

Cuando Trafalgar Law se enteró de que Zoro estaba de vuelta en el hospital se preocupó, al punto tal que llegó casi corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba. Vio que estaba ocupada sólo por el espadachín dormido. Notó que la silla estaba ocupada por un saco de mujer y una cartera, quien fuera que lo estaba cuidando regresaría pronto. — ¿De vuelta tan pronto? —preguntó acercándose al borde de la cama. —Me agrada volver a verte pero quisiera que estás sano.

Law le acarició el cabello con tanta suavidad como la que utilizaba para manipular los más delicados instrumentos quirúrgicos. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin atreverse a decir nada más y dibujó pequeños círculos en su mejilla con su pulgar. Al salir de la habitación se topó con Robin que se limitó a dedicarle una leve sonrisa como saludo.

Despuntaba la mañana cuando Zoro recuperó las fuerzas para despertar. Notó la tranquila presencia de su amiga junto a su cama y vio que se encontraba leyendo un pesado libro de historia. —Buenos días Zoro ¿Descansaste bien? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

—Sí… me siento mejor…

—Lo que te ha estado ocurriendo es de lo más peculiar en mi opinión.

—La verdad no sé qué diablos me está pasando.

—Creo que puedo tener una teoría al respecto si quieres escucharla —Robin dejó su libro sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—A estas alturas aceptaría casi cualquier teoría.

—Cuéntame exactamente lo que has estado sintiendo Zoro.

El espadachín le contó sobre los dolores en el pecho que ha estado padeciendo, como no se sienten similares a una herida, sino más bien a algo más profundo. Todos sus estudios clínicos parecían estar normales y no había ninguna complicación de la cirugía pero en ocasiones su pecho se estrujaba contra su piel como si una parte de él estuviera muriendo. —Interesante —interrumpió la morena. — ¿Algún otro síntoma inusual?

—Los sueños… —ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga decidió elaborar sobre esa idea. —Cuando estuve en coma soñaba constantemente con una presencia a mi lado, una especie de calidez que me rodeaba… sé que suena estúpido pero cuando desperté, dejé de sentirlo y… lo necesito.

—Bien Zoro, escucha con atención porque sé exactamente lo que te pasa. 

 


	2. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin le explica a Zoro lo que ella cree que está pasando, ahora es su turno de hacer algo al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, perdón por la demora en actualizar, tuve varias complicaciones en la vida pero estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste este segundo y último capítulo de mi primer fic de LawZo.   
> Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito.

Capítulo 2

Unos días después de haber sido dado de alta de la observación, Zoro salió de su departamento para aclarar sus ideas con un paseo nocturno. Las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga aún resonaban en sus oídos. —Sé exactamente lo que te pasa —había dicho la arqueóloga. —El cirujano que te salvó la vida estuvo visitándote día y noche mientras te encontrabas bajo el efecto de los fármacos, te ha hablado y cuidado como si fueras una preciada posesión para él.

Zoro continuaba descreyendo el profundo análisis que Robin había hecho de la situación, le resultaba demasiado ligado a la mística y muy lejano de lo tangible. —Creo que durante tu coma, tu cerebro pudo escuchar esas palabras llenas de cariño y preocupación. Si bien tu parte consciente parece haberlo olvidado, es muy probable que hayan permanecido en tu subconsciente y ahora necesites de ellas.

Ante el rostro plagado de confusión del espadachín, Robin volvió a explicarlo recurriendo a su infinita paciencia. —Tú no lo recuerdas, pero para tu cerebro has perdido una persona que se había vuelto importante para ti.

De verdad que lo intentaba, pero le resultaba imposible. ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que nunca había visto? Pero mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más sentía la imperiosa necesidad de poner las palabras de su amiga a prueba. No estaba listo para admitir, ni siquiera en la privacidad de sus pensamientos, qué deseaba ver de nuevo al cirujano, aunque fuera una última vez. Quizá por eso, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia el hospital que tantas veces había visitado en las últimas semanas.

Por su parte, Law, apenas estaba acabando otro monótono turno de casi dieciséis horas. Si bien siempre había sido un adicto al estudio y al trabajo, durante las semanas recientes se había enterrado más aún en turnos inhumanos, intentando agotarse lo suficiente para no pensar. Quería olvidarse de ese hombre que casi muere en su mesa, de ese corazón fuerte que se negaba a dejar de latir, aun cuando estaba literalmente desangrándose en sus manos. 

Sabía que seguir orientando sus pensamientos hacia él, terminaría lastimándolo. El hombre no lo recordaba, no podía saber que Law le había contado partes de su vida y de sus emociones que incluso sus mejores amigos ignoraban. Pero igual tenía miedo. De ver el reflejo del conocimiento de sus partes más oscuras en la mirada profunda de ese hombre, de ser juzgado por él. No lo toleraría, no podría soportarlo.

Con un fuerte suspiró, cerró la puerta de su casillero, quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria pero sin dañarlo. Su ropa de calle se sentía áspera contra su piel en contraste al ambo que acababa de quitarse, pero le daba esa sensación de regresar a casa que la volvía cómoda de cierto modo. Sin detenerse a saludar a casi nadie, se dirigió a la puerta principal, pensando en encontrar un taxi que lo llevara a descansar lo antes posible.

Se encontraba todavía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo regresó a la realidad. — ¿No saludas a tus antiguos pacientes?

Desafiando todas las leyes de la lógica, Law se detuvo en seco y con algo de torpeza poco característica en él. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver ante sus ojos, el reflejo verde del cabello del hombre que acaba de hablarle. —Roronoa, disculpa, no te vi —intentó bajar la mirada pero se vio envuelto en una lucha interna entre la vergüenza y el deseo de seguir admirando ese magnífico rostro.

—Llámame Zoro, ya no soy tu paciente —respondió esbozando una incómoda sonrisa.

—Bien, Zoro, no hay problema —Law sentía que todos sus años de educación formal escapaban velozmente de su cerebro, dejándolo con un limitado repertorio de palabras. — ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? ¿Estás bien?

—Si, en realidad pasé por aquí y me di cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante —Zoro dio un par de pasos al frente, sólo los necesarios para que el cirujano pudiera escucharlo mientras hablaba con su suave voz grave. —Gracias, por haber salvado mi vida.

Law necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer de pie en ese momento pero no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se adueñara de sus mejillas. Los ojos oscuros de Zoro se veían inmensos y sinceros, abiertos, a diferencia de esas largas noches en el hospital en las que lo acompañó en su sueño.

Si bien Trafalgar sentía como su cuerpo se desarmaba con cada palabra del espadachín, decidió conservar lo que le quedaba de su orgullo intacto. —Es mi trabajo, no te preocupes —pero no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca. —Me alegra… que estés vivo…

Ante la mirada atónita de Zoro, Law decidió corregirse con torpeza. —Eh es decir… me alegra que estés mejor, que todo haya salido bien —divagó el cirujano insultándose por dentro.

Zoro podía ver la incomodidad acechando en el rostro del cirujano, la tensión que se había adueñado del ambiente no dejaba lugar a dudas —esa maldita mujer, siempre tiene que tener razón —murmuró el espadachín para luego dejar escapar una leve risa contenida. Pero le gustara o no, Robin había acertado de nuevo. Ese misterioso dolor en el pecho que lo había torturado durante días comenzaba a perderse en el olvido con cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de ese misterioso hombre de ojos grises.

—Bueno —continuó. —si vas de salida no quiero interrumpirte, te ves bastante cansado.

Law intentó esconder la mueca de desagrado que esas palabras le causaron ¿en verdad lucía tan mal? ­—Ah, sí, ya me estaba yendo a dormir, fue un día largo. Si Trafalgar hubiera podido, se hubiera pateado a si mismo luego de pronunciar esas palabras. Acababa de dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta de conversar aunque fuera con ese hombre que lo tenía obsesionado, pero a la vez, el temor de que todos sus secretos fueran conocidos por Zoro seguía presente. No podía pensar con claridad, el cansancio y el temor estaban llevándose lo mejor de él. Quizás debería tomar esa oportunidad y escapar.

­—Es una lástima que estés tan cansado, de verdad quería seguir conversando contigo —las palabras de Zoro se deslizaron de sus labios con tanta suavidad que Law sintió como algunas de sus más férreas barreras comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Decidió entonces tomar las riendas del asunto, a fin de cuentas, él también quería continuar esa agradable conversación. Se había pasado las últimas semanas hablándole al hombre mientras dormía ¿Por qué lo aterraba tanto la idea de mantener esa conexión estando los dos consientes? —Mira Zoro, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada —el pecho de Zoro comenzaba a doler de nuevo, todas esas emociones cálidas lo abandonaban para dar lugar al vacío que conocía demasiado bien. —Sólo quería darte las gracias —Esas palabras se oyeron demasiado agridulces incluso detrás de su firme sonrisa. Zoro pensó por un instante en dejar las cosas así, marcharse y decir adiós, beber suficiente sake para olvidar que alguna vez conoció a ese cirujano y seguir con su vida, pero por otro lado, las oportunidades no se deben desperdiciar ¿Qué clase de cobarde se va sin siquiera intentarlo? Al demonio con las inseguridades y el miedo al rechazo, no perdería nada con intentarlo.

—Aunque si quieres ir por unos tragos —dijo mientras se rascaba el cabello con incomodidad. —Podríamos seguir hablando un poco más, yo invito.

La invitación estaba en el aire, todas las cartas se habían jugado y ya no quedaba nada por apostar.

—A decir verdad no creo que sea buena idea —la respuesta del cirujano cortó a través de Zoro, más afilada que el mismísimo acero forjado. Su rostro perdió todo entusiasmo y podía sentir como el pecho volvía a dolerle de a poco. Su corazón latía fuerte, dejándolo ensordecido por su propio sonido. —Está bien, yo…

—Honestamente ¿cómo puedes pensar en beber alcohol ahora? Estás recuperándote de una cirugía —Law comenzó a explicar viéndose algo irritado por la despreocupada conducta de su paciente. —Debes seguir las indicaciones médicas, tu cuerpo aún no acaba de sanar, mejor vayamos a tomar un café o algo así, no quiero tener que traerte en peor estado por una intoxicación.

Zoro no podía terminan de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrirle ¿acaso Law había aceptado su invitación? Las palabras aún retumbaban en sus oídos pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar. De pronto, una luz cegadora lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad —Oye ¿estás ahí? —dijo el médico mientras agitaba una pequeña linterna cerca de los ojos del espadachín.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a los ojos —Sí, sí, claro que estoy aquí ya deja eso —Law sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que el espadachín veía en los labios de ese enigmático hombre. —Es algo tarde para ir a un café, pero si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento —dijo. La sonrisa del cirujano se amplió a medida que aceptaba la invitación.

Luego de caminar hasta el estacionamiento y de pasar varios minutos intentando que Zoro encontrara el lugar donde había dejado su auto, por fin pudieron subir al hermoso Camaro del 69 negro que manejaba el espadachín. Por momentos, Law pensó que estaban conduciendo en círculos, no se explicaba como Zoro se las arregló para que un viaje de diez minutos durara casi treinta, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho por el momento. Sólo esperaba que la falta de orientación no fuera algún efecto secundario de la cirugía o el coma inducido.

Descendieron del auto en el estacionamiento del antiguo edificio dónde Zoro vivía, si bien por fuera no parecía la gran cosa, el departamento de una habitación ubicado en el quinto piso se veía sorprendentemente acogedor. —No pensé que te interesara la decoración de interiores —comentó el cirujano mientras se quitaba su chaqueta dejándola en el respaldo de una silla. — ¿Eh? Claro que no —respondió Zoro desde la cocina que estaba separada de la sala de estar por un desayunador. —Nami y Robin decoraron el lugar, dijeron algo de “no puedes vivir de esa forma tan austera” y “debes rodearte de las cosas que te hacen feliz” y cosas así —Zoro pausó un momento. —Ah olvidé que no las conoces, Nami es…

—La chica de cabello naranja que siempre preguntaba por las cuentas médicas y el seguro, y Robin es la mujer morena que pasó casi todo su tiempo contigo leyendo.

La seguridad con la que Law describió a sus amigas dejó a Zoro más que sorprendido —Así es, había olvidado que los conociste mientras yo… dormía.

—Tienes un grupo de amigos muy especial Zoro —Law tomó asiento en un sofá de dos cuerpos recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Zoro continuaba en la cocina, batiéndose a duelo con la extraña cafetera que Sanji le había regalado cuando se mudó. “No te atrevas a llamar café a esa cosa marrón soluble” le había gritado. —Todos te cuidaron y tuve que sacar de la habitación a varios más de una vez, sobre todo a Luffy.

Zorro soltó una carcajada, típico de su amigo querer cuidarlos a todos incluso rompiendo las reglas. —Tus amigos no se quedan atrás, también son muy especiales —comentó el espadachín con ligereza. Si bien ambos rieron al unísono, las carcajadas murieron tan rápido como llegaron. —Zoro… ¿cómo sabes eso? —la suave voz de Law se había convertido en un témpano helado de nuevo.

—Yo… no lo sé, sólo lo supe y lo ¿dije? Esto es muy extraño.

A medida que Zoro se aproximaba a la sala balanceando las tazas de café en sus manos, pudo notar la mirada perdida y el aura de preocupación en su invitado. Dejando las tazas sobre la mesa de café, se sentó junto a él intentando no incomodarlo. —Oye, Law, yo en verdad no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó mientras estuve en coma, quizá esas cosas quedaron en algún lugar de mi mente —Zoro descubrió con horror que en vez de ayudar a que su acompañante se sintiera mejor, sus palabras solo estaban preocupándolo cada vez más. Suspiró. —Escucha, lo único que recuerdo es una presencia, una cálida voz que me acompañaba y me hacía desear estar despierto. Robin me dijo que esa era tu voz, que me cuidaste y te quedaste hablándome todas las noches.

El cirujano pasó de aterrado a mortificado por la vergüenza en segundos. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro intentando escapar de la situación. Pero Zoro prosiguió.

—Cuando desperté, lo único que quería era volver a sentir esa voz cerca de mí, no lo entiendo aún pero era como si te extrañara aún si haberte conocido.

Law no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿acaso este tipo era consciente de lo estaba diciendo? Eran palabras demasiado intensas dichas con suma ligereza. Supo en ese instante que no había un gramo de mentira en el espadachín, su forma de ser y de hablar demostraban la más absoluta sinceridad, pero ¿podría confiar en él?

—Law —el tono habitual de Zoro había descendido un par de octavas al susurrar. —Desde que me dieron el alta y no volví a saber de ti, he sentido un vacío en mi pecho, que duele cada vez que pienso en no volver a escuchar tu voz.

Zoro le tomó ambas manos al cirujano, a diferencia de las suyas, pobladas de cayos y heridas, las manos de Law eran suaves y parecían no tener peso. Sus miradas coincidieron. El aire estaba impregnado de aroma a café y los profundos ojos de Zoro le parecieron infinitos a Law por un instante. El cirujano no pudo resistir, cayó presa de sus más primitivos instintos y acortando la distancia que los separaba, unió sus bocas en un beso. Si bien había deseado hacer eso desde el comienzo, dejó que sus labios se rozaran casi tímidamente al principio, esperando la reacción del otro hombre, deseando que fuera favorable.

Y vaya que lo fue.

Si bien Law había tomado la iniciativa, Zoro no se quedó atrás. Inclinó su cabeza y se acercó a Law, presionando sus bocas hasta que logró separar los labios del cirujano para explorar con su lengua el sabor que solo puede descubrirse en un primer beso. El cirujano liberó una de sus manos y la llevó a la mejilla del otro hombre mientras que Zoro llevaba la suya a la nuca de Law, hundiendo sus dedos en ese cabello negro que resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que esperaba.

Ambos se separaron a la vez, con la respiración agitada, mirando directo a los ojos del otro como si descreyeran de la veracidad del momento. Law descansó su frente en la del espadachín y cerró los ojos por un instante. Sintió los fuertes brazos del otro hombre ciñéndose a su cintura y él respondió cruzando los suyos a la atura del cuello de Zoro. Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió la respiración cálida de Zoro acercarse a su cuello para dar paso a firmes pero húmedos besos que comenzaron cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, acabando en el hueso de la clavícula que se dejaba ver por encima de su camisa negra.

Law tomó una de las orejas de Zoro entre sus labios y comenzó a mordisquearla aplicando la presión justa para sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos. Zoro alzó la cabeza y volvió a encontrar los labios ligeramente ajados de Law, sin escatimar en la pasión con la que lo besaba, acercándolo a él desde la cintura, sintiendo el fuerte cuerpo del cirujano moverse bajo la fina tela negra. —Law… —susurró en su oído. —Ven. Zoro se levantó ofreciendo una mano a su invitado, ni los jeans de uno ni los pantalones de vestir del otro hacían un buen trabajo ocultando las erecciones que ambos portaban. Se deseaban y era evidente, en más de un sentido.

El médico se levantó del sofá aceptando la mano ofrecida y al instante jaló de ella haciendo que sus bocas se volvieran a juntar. Ya no era momento de delicadezas, estaba perdido por ese hombre que hacía que se derritiera con cada beso. Lo llevó lentamente hacia la puerta de lo que supuso era el dormitorio y lo apresó contra ella. Zoro se dejó llevar, sintiéndose impresionado por la fuerte dominación del cirujano. Se sorprendió cuando una de las piernas de Law se deslizó entre las suyas, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre su deseosa erección y la áspera tela. No era suficiente, estaba muy lejos de serlo y aun así Zoro podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Llevó una mano a su espalda y abrió la puerta girando la perilla con dificultad. Casi sin dejar de besarse atravesaron el umbral hasta que cayeron sobre la cama. Zoro permanecía sentado al borde, ligeramente recostado sobre sus codos mientras Law avanzaba sobre él, besando cada espacio de piel descubierta. Zoro liberó uno de sus brazos y comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Law. Nunca esperó encontrar un físico tan bien definido y a la vez elegante y estilizado, repleto de tatuajes que acompañaban su silueta. Law hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de Zoro aunque con algo de dificultad ya que aún se encontraba sanando la masiva herida que había sufrido.

— ¿Te sientes bien como para hacer esto? —preguntó el doctor. —No quiero que se vuelva a abrir tu herida.

Zoro sonrió —Me siento bien y si algo pasa, puedes volver a remendarme —Law se vio algo ofendido por esa declaración pero no alcanzó a quejarse ya que sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un intenso beso que lo dejó prácticamente tendido sobre el otro hombre. Con sus caderas alineadas, ambos podían sentir el abultado calor proviniendo del otro, rozándose hasta la incomodidad de la presión en la ropa.

Law se enderezó quedando de rodillas y Zoro le desabrochó sus pantalones con velocidad y habilidad. El cirujano hizo lo mismo, descubriendo que ambos llevaban ropa interior negra y ajustada. El espadachín se enderezó sobre sus codos, quitando por completo las últimas prendas de su acompañante dejando al descubierto la totalidad de esos intrincados tatuajes que recorrió con la punta de sus dedos.

Zoro tomó la enrojecida erección que tenía frente a él entre sus manos y sin dejar de acariciarlo comenzó a trazar con su lengua una línea desde la base hasta arriba, dónde la encerró entre sus labios. Law se estaba derritiendo en el calor de esa boca, con los ágiles movimientos de esas manos que parecían saber exactamente como moverse. No pudo evitar llevar una mano a la cabeza del otro hombre y tomarlo con fuerza de su cabello verde. Esto pareció motivar a Zoro que respondió engullendo la totalidad de ese miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, arrancando un áspero gemido de la boca de Law.

Intentando contener el desborde de estímulos del que era presa, Law se alejó un paso de Zoro, poniéndose de pie —Si sigues así esto acabará demasiado pronto —dijo entre jadeos. Zoro esbozó una sonrisa pícara que duró sólo hasta que Law hubo puesto sus delicadas y ávidas manos de cirujano sobre su miembro. No solo le acariciaba de arriba abajo, sino que su pulgar dibujaba pequeños círculos en la parte más alta. Fue el turno de Law de sonreír cuando notó como el espadachín no podía mantenerse en silencio y comenzaba a temblar entre sus manos. — ¿Qué prefieres? —le susurró con lujuria. —Yo no tengo problema con ningún rol, pero en este momento me encantaría hacerte mío hasta que digas basta.

La suave pero lasciva voz en su oído, acompañada de esos movimientos perfectos en su erección dejaron a Zoro a la merced del cirujano —El cajón de arriba —murmuró. —Hazlo, si puedes.

Law se dirigió con apuro y algo de torpeza que supo disimular, al cajón de donde extrajo lo que necesitaba. Desenrolló el preservativo con habilidad, sin dejar de mirar los desafiantes ojos de Zoro. Esa chispa en su mirada tan llena de vida lo transportaba a realidades insospechadas.

Zoro permanecía acostado sobre su espalda cuando Law comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta su miembro, que acarició con su lengua a la vez que dejaba que la suavidad de su boca lo envolviera. Luego de humedecer sus dedos con el lubricante que halló en el cajón, sin dejar de rodear la erección que pulsaba en su boca, los acercó a la entrada de su compañero y dejó que uno de ellos se deslizara lentamente hasta perderse por completo. Zoro sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, se deshacía en las manos del cirujano que sabía exactamente cómo estimular cada uno de sus lugares placenteros.

Cuando Law notó que los músculos de Zoro se acostumbraban a él, retiró sus dedos dejándolo por un instante con la necesidad de ocupar ese vacío que ahora sentía. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. El cirujano se arrodilló sobre la cama al tiempo en que Zoro flexionaba sus rodillas para garantizarle el acceso. Luego de lubricar su erección con abundancia, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, sintiendo como el calor lo rodeaba por completo. Zoro dejó escapar algunos gemidos que no pudo contener, sobre todo cuando Law comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y embriagador.

El moreno tomó las piernas de Zoro por el interior de las rodillas y las levantó profundizando la penetración, acelerando el ritmo que llevaba, dejándose arrastrar por el deseo de poseer a ese hombre que yacía debajo de él.

Zoro llevo sus manos a su miembro, no podía aguantar más, comenzó a tocarse manteniendo el ritmo que ambos habían impuesto hasta que sus ojos no vieron nada más que la oscuridad mientras su orgasmo se esparcía por sus manos. Law estaba llegando a su límite, ver a ese hombre que tanto había deseado convertirse en ese hermoso desastre de lujuria lo terminó de acercar al borde y embistiendo firme y constantemente se dejó ir en un clímax que estremeció su cuerpo entero.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahora en la habitación era la respiración de ambos, aún agitada, intentando recobrar el aliento. Las tazas de café yacían olvidadas en la mesita de la sala y ambos permanecían uno junto al otro sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. —Eso fue… —Zoro rompió el silencio.

—Si… —Law se volteó para verlo, su rostro se desfiguró en un instante. — ¡Oh maldita sea!

— ¿Qué? —Zoro no entendía que estaba pasando. —No es buen momento para arrepentirte ¿sabes?

— ¡No! No es eso, pero debemos ir al hospital.

—Eh… ¿al hospital?

—Tu pecho, está sangrando.

Zoro dirigió la mirada hacia su herida — ¡Mierda, Law!

Ambos se apuraron a vestirse y fueron a buscar el auto al estacionamiento. Law insistió en que él debería conducir por la herida, aunque en realidad era para evitar las vueltas innecesarias que el espadachín acabaría dando.

Al llegar al hospital, Law pudo encontrar un pequeño cubículo donde poder arreglar la sutura de Zoro. —Tienes suerte, solo se abrieron un par de puntos.

Law miró al hombre que con infinita delicadeza volvía a intentar sanar su herida, el mismo hombre que acababa de brindarle horas de placer, el dueño de la voz que lo acompañó entre sueños, cuando más solo se encontraba vagando por su propia mente. —Tienes razón —respondió. —Tengo suerte, pero no sólo por eso.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a crecer. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon o smut en español así que espero que no haya salido tan mal. Si les gusta leer en inglés, pueden revisar mis otros trabajos en esta misma página.   
> Actualmente recibo prompts e ideas para one shots, así que si se les ocurre algo que quieren que escriba me avisan.  
> Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima!  
> Raven.-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo podrá resolver Zoro sus problemas? Esperen el próximo capítulo para saber n.n  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que les haya gustado.


End file.
